In fact, supercharged or turbocompressed heat engines, particularly diesel engines, are charged with pressurized air referred to as “charge air” which comes from a compressor or turbo-compressor. Following its compression, this air is at an excessively high temperature and it is advisable for it to be cooled before entering the engine, in order for the engine to run properly.
Traditionally, a charge air cooler is used for this purpose. The function of this cooler is to cool the charge air by heat exchange with another fluid, such as outdoor air, or also a liquid coolant such as glycol water.
A plurality of structures is known for exchangers or coolers of this kind. In particular, a heat exchanger is known which comprises a heat exchange core mounted in a housing or casing. The heat exchange core comprises, for example, a stack of parallel plates or tubes disposed in parallel to convey the first fluid, whereas a second fluid flows between the tubes. The casing receiving this heat exchange core is generally open at its two ends so that it can be connected to fluid distribution housings: an inlet housing and an outlet housing.
The circulation of the two fluids is important to the heat exchanger performance.
According to a known solution, one of the fluids or the two fluids is circulated through disruptors or turbulators, in order to increase the heat exchange surface between the two fluids.
Moreover, the current trend within the car sector is for the overall dimensions of heat exchangers of this kind to be reduced. However, the reduction in size of the exchanger can reduce the exchange surface between the two fluids and therefore alter the exchanger's performance.